Duvidas do Coração titulo nao fixo
by Izuzumi
Summary: The Gazette Ruki x Reita Yaoi.


Titulo: Duvidas do Coração. titulo não fixo

Capitulo: 1- A massagem.

Reita x Ruki 

Classificação: yaoi futuramente lemon.

Autora: Izumi-chan.

Palavras da Autora:

Bom essa foi a primeira fan fic de gazette que eu comecei a escrever, mais não foi a primeira que terminei, digamos que ela e especial para min por ter sido a primeira que botei em pratica xD. Apesar da idéia dela ter sido para ser uma coisa seria, ao longo da criação piadinhas toscas atrás de piadinhas toscas foram aparecendo em minha mente e é claro eu tive que colocar algumas na fan fic, mais como pensei em muita tive que tirar a maioria se não ia ter que mudar a classificação para 'comedia amorosa yaoi totalmente sem noção'.

Talvez eu mude o titulo da fan fic, por que eu não to gostando muito desse titulo.

Agradecimentos a "Miyavi Priscila – Chan" que corrige os erros bizarros de português de todas as minhas fics, e que me apoiou e não me fez desistir dessa quando eu deletei ela sem querer a primeira ver que digitei ". Chega de enrolar e vamos a fic!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O intervalo daquela tarde do costumeiro ensaio havia começado faz poucos minutos. Na sala de ensaio só restava Ruki, que com o cansaço estampado no rosto, caminhou ate o sofá perto da janela e se jogou ali. Ficou contemplando as nuvens e o céu, que apesar de ser inverno dava-se para os ver nitidamente pela janela, que por sua vez estava entre aberta deixando uma fresta de vento passar e bater nos cabelos pretos com mechas vermelhas do vocalista.

Estava muito cansado, não só do ensaio daquela tarde, mais sim de tudo. Havia trabalhado muito nos últimos messes, e mesmo adorando a vida que possui, estava sentindo um grande vazio no peito, como se ainda falta-se alguma coisa.

Enquanto Matsumoto se perdia em seus pensamentos, Reita acabara de adentrar a sala.

- Ei! Ruki!

O vocalista levou um pequeno susto com a voz do baixista que surgiu de repente.

- Ai! – Ruki levou a mão ao coração – Assim você me assusta Reita!

- Ah me desculpe... Você esta com uma cara! Ta tudo bem Ruki? – Disse em um tom de preocupação.

- A nada não... Eu só estou cansado de mais... Só isso.- No fundo sabia que não era 'só isso', porem achou melhor não revelar ao amigo, justamente porque nem ele mesmo sabia muito bem o que lhe incomodava.

- Uhum! Cansaço eim? Bom se quiser... Eu posso te fazer uma massagem.

Os dois se olharam fixamente.

"Uma massagem?" - pensou Ruki – "Se bem que..." – olhou o amigo de cima a baixo – "Esses braços... essas mãos... devem ser bem confortantes... Espere! O que eu estou pensado! Só me faltava essa! Esses pensamentos de novo".- Sim o vocalista já havia tido pensamentos do tipo antes.

- E então Ruki? Quer ou não?

- Hum... Ta bom eu aceito.- Alguma coisa no fundo de Matsumoto fez ele aceitar. – Massagem costuma ser relaxante... – sorriu.

- Eu sei de algo mais relaxante – sussurrou o baixista.

- O que disse Reita? – sentiu como se o amigo estivesse tramando alguma coisa, mais preferiu relevar ao quebrar a cabeça com isso.

- Nada não Ruki! Vamos sente aqui!

Suzuki se sentou num sofá próximo ao sofá onde Ruki estava, puxou um banquinho que estava ali perto e o posicionou na sua frente, e fez sinal para o vocalista se sentar ali.

Conforme o baixista pediu, Ruki se sentou no tal banco e logo sentiu as mãos do outro em seus ombros fazendo movimentos sincronizados.

"Hum! Essas mãos..." - Tudo estava sendo muito prazeroso, talvez ate de mais. O vocalista soltou um murmuro de prazer quando os polegares de Reita tocaram sua nuca.

Era normal se sentir tão bem por causa de uma simples massagem? Essa pergunta veio a cabeça do mais baixo, porem não quis questioná-la. Estava ocupado de mais sentindo os toques do baixista.

- Ta gostando Ruki?

- Sim. – respondeu com poucas palavras e inclinou um pouco sua cabeça para trás. – "Mais porque diabos estou gostando tanto?" – pensou.

- Hum... Eu estava pensando... Será que eu posso fazer uma "coisa" a mais? – perguntou o baixista.

- Que coisa? – perguntou sem dar muita atenção.

Reita não respondeu. E partiu logo para a 'coisa'. Imediatamente Ruki sentiu uma coisa macia e molhada no seu pescoço e soltou um gemido de prazer por causa desse inesperado. Mais afinal o que era aquilo? Era tão bom... Sim, era o que estava pensando. Era a boca e a língua de seu amigo em seu pescoço.

Aquela língua, aqueles lábios... Ruki começou a sentir que o "vazio" que estava sentindo nos últimos dias estava sendo preenchido. Queria mais, queria sentir aquela língua em outros lugares, porem ainda havia insegurança dentro de si.

"Não isso não e certo! Mais e tão bom... mais ele e seu melhor amigo! Mais porque ele estava fazendo isso? Foi ele que começou..." – dizia uma voz na cabeça do vocalista.

Alem de sentir a língua de Reita no seu pescoço, agora sentia sua cintura sendo envolvida pelos braços deste, e suas mãos adentrando sua camisa e acariciando sua barriga.

Aquilo era ao mesmo tempo muito prazeroso e uma tortura para Ruki. Pois ainda havia duvidas em seu coração.

"Você me faz sentir completo Reita...!" - pensou – "Não! Mais isso não é certo... me solte, por favor... não! Não me solte!" – o vocalista estava em uma luta interna com seus sentimentos.

Logo em seguida, Reita chegou o corpo mais para perto das costas de Ruki ate se encostarem. Retirou por um momento as mãos da cintura do vocalista para que pudesse tirar sua própria camisa. Assim feito, recolocou as mãos na cintura do mais baixo e foi subindo a camisa deste sem permissão.

Ruki sentiu suas bochechas corarem, e deitou mais um pouco a cabeça para trás. De olhos fechados soltou um leve gemido. Aquilo tudo era incrivelmente bom, aquelas mãos passando pelo seu corpo. Aquela boca beijando seu pescoço...

Sentiu algo em cima de suas partes baixas, suas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas ainda, sabia muito bem de quem era a mão que ali estava a massagear suas regiões.

- Rei...Ta! – de olhos fechados gemeu.

Mais logo pensamentos de desaprovação vieram a sua cabeça. Esses pensamentos não estavam o deixando em paz. A luta interna dentro do vocalista havia voltado ao perceber que estava totalmente envolvido pelos braços do baixista.

De repente. Um inesperado maior ainda acontece... A porta da sala de ensaio se abriu.

- REITA! RUKI! – Duas vozes assustadas disseram em conjunto.

"Ah não diz que isso não ta acontecendo" – pensou o vocalista que estava em estado de choque.

As vozes pertenciam aos dois guitarristas que tinham aparecido na porta da sala, porem um detalhe importante... Estavam os dois de mãos dadas.

Um 'silencio' constrangedor se propagou pela sala. Todos pareciam petrificados. Ruki muito corado ainda envolvido por Reita. Esse ultimo parecia que estava com a boca colada no pescoço do vocalista. E os dois guitarristas parados, de mãos dados na porta da sala.Ninguém sabia como agir diante de tal situação embaraçosa.

Então Ruki se levantou rapidamente para se 'livrar' dos braços do baixista, e se posicionou no canto da sala, e ficou fitando o chão, para que evitar qualquer encontro de olhares com os presentes.

O silencio ainda se prolongava, pareciam estar ali naquela situação faz horas, mais nem 2 minutos haviam passado. Ate que finalmente o silencio e quebrado, mais de uma forma nada esperada:

- Aoi! Uruha! O que e isso?! De mãos dadas! To estranhando vocês! Parecem ate um casal apaixonado!

O Silencio voltou."Mais que diabos foi isso que Reita acabou de falar!", aposto que os três pensaram isso. Estavam totalmente sem saber o que dizer sobre tal comentário do baixista.

- Mais... Mais... O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TA FALANDO REITA! Olha para você e para o Ruki o que estavam fazendo...

O guitarrista loiro tapou a boca do moreno e se pronunciou:

- He! Vamos Aoi! – E foi empurrando o outro para seguir em frente o corredor.

Pronto! O 'maldito' silencio havia voltado! Porem, só restavam o vocalista e o baixista não sala. Sem saber o que dizer e para fugir da situação, Ruki saiu correndo em direção ao corredor.

No corredor, não mais correndo, andando, pensamentos mais embaraçosos que os outros vinham a sua cabeça. Entretanto foi desviado de seus pensamentos quando passou em frente a um espelho.

Olhando para seu reflexo, percebeu uma marca roxa razoavelmente grande em seu pescoço.

- Oh! Droga!- Suas bochechas coraram, sabia muito bem como aquilo apareceu ali. Imediatamente levou a mão ao pescoço para esconder a marca para que ninguém visse.

"Mais do que adianta?" - pensou – "Todos provavelmente já viram, ou melhor, todos não! Todos menos o Kai."

- RUKI! Pronto para o ensaio!?

Sentiu seu coração saltar bem forte. Foi só pensar no Kai que ele apareceu para a "sorte" de Ruki.

- Ah! Oi Kai!... Assim você me assusta. – Sentiu que já tinha visto essa cena antes.

- Pronto para continuar o ensaio? – sorridente como sempre - Ah... Ruki?

- O que foi? – torcia para que Aoi e Uruha não tivessem contando nada para o Kai.

- Por que você esta com a mão no pescoço? – Disse num tom curioso.

- Ah!... É que... Eu to com um dor no pescoço. – A marca! Quase que esqueceu dela.

- Depois do ensaio eu posso te fazer uma massagem! – ofereceu mais sorridente do que nunca.

- NAAAOOOOO!!!!!!! – gritou desesperado – Ah! Não Kai obrigado – Continuou meio sem jeito pelo fato de ter gritado.

- Ta bom você que sabe – Disse meio sem entender o por que o desespero do amigo – Vamos logo para a sala de ensaio, os outros já devem estar lá.

- Ah! O ensaio...- Não podia voltar para aquela sala! Não ia conseguir olhar para a cara dos outros. Principalmente do baixista...- Ah! Kai, não vai dar para eu continuar o ensaio não...

- Mais por que? – perguntou indignado.

E agora! Porque? Não tinha tempo para inventar uma desculpa descente então soltou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça.

- To com dor de barriga!

- AHAM!!!! – Gritou o baterista. – Eu te disse ontem para não comer muito a noite! Mais você não me ouviu! E agora ta ai com dor de barriga!

Realmente isso tinha acontecido na noite anterior, nem tava acreditando que sua desculpa havia sido perfeita! Ou melhor que Kai havia caído nela.

- Então Kai, eu vou para casa.

- Ta bom então, fazer o que? Eu aviso para os outros então.

Ainda com a mão no pescoço, Ruki correu em direção a porta de saída no fim do corredor.

--------

Reita continuava parado, sentado sozinha na sala de ensaio, ate o baterista entrar na sala.

- Ue? Cadê o Aoi e o Uruha? Será que eu sou o único que me importo em chegar na hora?

- Eu to aqui não to Kai! – respondeu friamente o baixista.

- Ah! Credo não precisa falar assim! Me desculpe! Já vi que você não ta bem!

O baixista praticamente ignorou o Kai.

- Ei! Reita! Por que você esta sem camisa? – perguntou curioso.

- To com calor! O dia ta quente ora!

- Não ta não! Estamos no inverno, a janela esta aberta, ta ventando frio e a meteorologia disse que vai nevar! – Kai contava nos dedos quantos itens tinha dito.

- E quem é que liga para o que a meteorologia fala! – respondeu, e abaixou para pegar sua blusa no chão, e com ela em sua mão foi ate a porta.

- Eu ligo! – disse o baterista pondo as mãos na cintura para mostras indignação.

Os guitarristas entram na sala.

- Ah! Ai estão vocês!

- A desculpe a demora Kai. – Os dois disseram juntos. Pareciam estar segurando uma risada, e realmente estavam.

- Eu não to com vontade de ensaiar! Eu to indo para casa. – Disse o baixista.

- Ah! Não! Não e possível! Aoi e Uruha sempre se atrasam! Você não quer mais ensaiar de repente! E o Ruki comeu de mais ontem e agora ta com dor de barriga e foi para casa...

Os guitarristas resistiram, soltaram a maior gargalhada.

- O Ruki ta com dor de barriga é? – Disse Aoi

- Isso não e engraçado! – Kai gritou – Nosso ensaio foi prejudicado!

- AI! Isso dói Reita! – O baixista acabara de dar um soco no braço de Aoi e olhou de cara feia para os dois que estavam rindo.

- Eu também não vejo graça nenhuma.- E em seguida saiu da sala.

- Como não vê! Você também ta indo embora! – Berrou o baterista para que o baixista pudesse ouvir lá do corredor.

- Não é por causa do ensaio que ele não achou graça Kai,

- Então é por que Uruha?

- Nada não Kai! Já que e assim eu e o Aoi também vamos para casa.

- Bai Bai Kai! – Disse Aoi sorridente saindo da sala junto ao Uruha.

- Ah! Não! Esperem! Podemos ensaiar nos três! Esperem! Alguém me explica o por que do Reita não achar engraçado! Esperem! – Disse Kai correndo atrás dos dois.

- Xau Kai! – Disse Uruha fechando a porta de saída no fim do corredor na cara do baterista.

- Mais que droga! Eu sou o ultimo, a saber, de tudo! – cruza os braços, chateado.

Continua...


End file.
